


Show Off

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's joke gift to Kevin for the secret santa has unexpected results...





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).



The office party was dull, everyone still talking work, and the mandatory tacky holiday jumpers weren’t helping the atmosphere.

At least he’d had a nice view of Nico’s bum in his work trousers, but that was pretty much the highlight of the evening.

He downed his drink, waving goodbye to a couple of people as he made a beeline for the exit, and he had made it as far as the lobby when Nico jogged down the stairs.

“Are you leaving?”

Kevin smiled when he saw Nico, his blond hair covered in glitter from the party poppers.

“Yeah, this isn’t my idea of a fun night.”

Nico was standing with his hands behind his back, fidgeting on the spot, and Kevin peeked round to see what he was hiding.

“I got you for the secret santa.”

Kevin took the box, the wrapping impeccable, and there was a nice weight to it.

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to open it?” Nico’s smile had Kevin intrigued, and he rushed to tear open the wrapping, revealing a long black box.

“It’s a box, thank you.” Kevin snorted in laughter, and Nico was about to say something when a security guard wandered through, pushing them both back into work mode.

“Are you leaving too?”

Nico patted his pockets, clearly his coat was still in the office somewhere, but there were usually taxis waiting at the end of the street.

“Yeah, it was getting boring.”

The walk was quiet, Kevin aware of how close Nico was to him, their arms brushing as they crunched through the thin layer of snow.

Kevin had thought that the ride home would be a good chance to flirt, but the taxi driver did all the talking, both of them nodding along even though Kevin knew that Nico wasn’t a football fan either.

“Want to come in for a drink?” Kevin gave Nico his best cheeky angel smile, the one that was playful and flirty and usually had guys falling at his feet.

“Sure.”

Nico paid the driver as Kevin slid out, taking Nico’s hand without thinking as he led him up to his flat.

Thankfully the heating had kicked in, and the place was warm and toasty. It was hard to seduce people when they were freezing.

“Beer?” Kevin gestured to the sofa as though Nico could have missed it.

“Thanks.”

They chatted about trivial things, Kevin flirting at every opportunity he got, and the mystery gift sat on the small coffee table, begging to be opened.

“Are you not curious about what’s in the box?”

Kevin smiled as he opened it, pulling out the comically large dildo, the purple silicone shining in the light.

“You like?” Nico’s full grin was adorably dorky, and Kevin couldn’t resist teasing him.

“It’s not that big.”

Nico gasped out loud, his mouth hanging open as he beer bubbled over.

“There’s no way anyone could take that.”

“I could.” Kevin winked, dragging his eyes over Nico as he fidgeted with his glasses. “Wanna see?”

Nico’s mouth was hanging open, and Kevin was sure that he’d melted his brain.

“Sit back and relax.” Kevin stood up so that he could undress, throwing the clothes at Nico as he stared, and he grabbed the lube from a little drawer in the coffee table before lying out on the sofa.

He let one leg rest on Nico, his foot teasing at the ever growing bulge in his trousers, and he made a show of spreading his legs wide while he slicked up the dildo, gasping and moaning as though someone was giving him a handjob.

“Enjoying the show?” Kevin ran his foot over Nico’s half-hard cock, making him gasp as he nodded.

He took a deep breath as the cool silcone pressed against his hole, a grin on his face as he forced himself to keep his eyes open. Nico’s reaction was something that he wanted to savour.

Inching the dildo in, the stretch was uncomfortable at first, but then it was hitting all the right spots, and he had to slow things down, Nico watching in fascination as his body swallowed up the dildo.

Nico’s glasses were practically steaming up, and his hard cock was straining to be free as Kevin pressed the last inch of the dildo in, his eyes falling shut for a second as he adjusted.

“Feel good?” The flirty edge to Nico’s voice was long gone, replaced by curiosity, and Kevin knew exactly what to say to get him in the mood.

“I bet your cock would feel better.”

Nico rushed into action, pulling a condom from his pocket before fumbling with his belt, practically tearing his trousers down as he rushed to get into position between Kevin’s legs.

Kevin nuzzled against the side of Nico’s neck, trailing wet kisses along his jaw as he lined up, the warmth of his cock like fire compared to the dildo.

“Ravage me.”

Nico didn’t need to be told twice, Kevin grabbing his perfect rear as Nico bottomed out in one smooth thrust, his glorious cock hitting all the right spots and leaving him breathless.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Kevin felt his toes curl as his hard cock rubbed against Nico’s abs, both of them rushing towards a noisy climax as he let Nico take control, knowing that he’d satisfy him. Each thrust left him seeing stars, his body shaking as Nico held him tight. Nico’s hard cock pulsed and strained inside him, pushing him over the edge as he cried out in pleasure, the warmth of Nico’s body and the smell of sex surrounding him in a haze of passion.

“Your cock is perfection.”

“It’s all yours.” Nico sat up so that he could look Kevin in the eyes, his dorky grin shining out.

“Careful, my exes all say that I’m insatiable.”

“I’m up for the challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
